


Adventures In Babysitting Baby Septic

by tinybox_septiceye



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, found this in my docs, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox_septiceye/pseuds/tinybox_septiceye
Summary: With Jack gone for a few days, Mark has to look after Sam by himself.





	Adventures In Babysitting Baby Septic

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful I am so sorry haha  
> I found this in my docs. It's a few years old. Not sure why I never posted it. (Probably because it isn't very good lol)  
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE TREASURED FOREVER :D

 It was one in the afternoon and Mark was about to rip his hair out.

 

 Sam refused to take his nap. Instead, he was wailing “I want Daddy!”, over and over again.

 

 Mark wanted him too right now because holy shit this kid was loud. Then again, he  _ was _ biologically Jack’s so this really wasn’t surprising.

 Jack was at a convention and wouldn’t be coming back for a couple days. The days felt like years to Mark, who was trying everything he knew of to get the boy to calm down.

 

 The gamer set down the little boy who immediately darted behind him. The boy made a beeline to his parents' bed after he had spotted the familiar eyeball plush and was now clutching it tightly to his chest. Mark’s heart sank as he looked into those little blue eyes that were filled with tears.

 

 Then he had an idea.

 

“Okay my little Sams,” Mark said, referring to the child and the plushy, “Come here.”

 

 He scooped the tiny body into his arms and walked to the recording room. If this idea didn’t work then Mark would end up being driven crazy by a two-year-old.

 

_“Top o’ the mornin’ to ya,_ laddies _,”_ the Irishman’s voice rang out from the computer, filling the room.

 

“Daddy!” Sam excitedly squealed.

 

 Usually, they didn’t let Sam watch their videos due to the cussing,(Sam’s first word  _ might _ have been ‘shit’. Momiplier was not very happy about that.) but right now, Mark was desperate enough to do whatever it took to get this kid to take his fucking nap.

 

 As Mark and Sam watched more videos, the man felt himself being sucked into them. He loved watching his husband flail around the screen, yelling his lungs out, and luckily Sam did too.

 

 Time passed, and after a video ended Mark glanced down to see Sam curled up in his lap, asleep. He was still clinging to the plush eyeball and was getting a little drool on it. Eh, the plushy would be fine; it’s just spit.

 

**…………………………………………………**

 

 When Jack finally got back home, he was almost knocked down by the force of his son’s arms wrapping around his legs in a firm hug.

 

 After eventually prying the child off, Jack was finally able to greet his husband.

 Mark wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against him, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Jack’s hands went around his neck as they kissed. When they pulled away, Jack smiled.

 

“I’ve missed you,” he said resting his forehead against Mark’s.

 

“We missed you too,” Mark murmured. 

 

 The sound of something hitting the floor interrupted the moment. The clatter was followed by a little voice, “Fuck!”

 

 Mark froze. Jack glared and smacked him on the head.

 

“Mark, what the hell? He has a small vocabulary and I don’t want it to be all swears! I only left you alone for a few days!”

 

Mark rubbed the back of his neck, “Well... _ technically _ he learned it from you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Like I said...we missed you,” Mark responded sheepishly.

 

“You let him watch my videos?”

 

“It’s the only way I got him to sleep!” Mark defended.

 

Jack huffed. “Okay, fine,” he turned to go into the living room. He was too jetlagged to deal with this right now. 

 

“Also heads up, he won’t stop saying ‘like a boss’ because apparently, it’s now his favorite phrase so it’s gonna get annoying pretty fast,” Mark chuckled as he dodged the pillow that flew at his head, “like I said he learned it from you!” 

 

“Anything else I should know about?” Jack sighed.

 

“Plushy Eyeball Sam is now covered in baby drool.”

 

 


End file.
